Entropia
by Letter-e
Summary: Entropía es pues caos y equilibrio en el fluir de una ley natural ... en Storybrooke esto es Emma Swan el salvador que se convirtio en el oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Entropía

Descargo de responsabilidades : Ninguno de los personajes de Once Upon time es mío. Pero eso no me impide soñar .

N/a ; Hacía mucho que no escribía, la verdad que tengo algo de mono , también gran desuso de hacerlo.

Me disculpo porque tengo dos historias sin acabar, que al dar un cambio las series que seguía me dejo un poco descolocada y pedir fuelle . Pero pretendo volver a retomarlas y acabarlas.

A partir de la tercera temporada, la relaciones de Emma y Regina con Robin y Hook, han hecho que los personajes sean flojos, pero para mí cuando se juntan las dos como enemigas , amigas , madres , tiembla la pantalla por eso me apetece escribir de nuevo de ellas . Tienen química.

A pesar de estar acabado el relato de" un mundo con magia ", me sigue rondando en el cabeza que merece algo más esa historia, tal vez porque me gustó mucho escribirla, puede ser una obsesión , por lo que me gustaría que las personas que leyeron la historia ,(con la mano en el corazón si la reina no se los quito) opinen si debería ampliarla .

Después de esta pequeña charla -monologo empiezo el nuevo relato, mi intención es hacer un oscuro algo diferente, naturalmente Swanqueen.

Entropía es pues caos y equilibrio en el fluir de una ley natural que parece gobernar el comportamiento del macrocosmos y por consiguiente del microcosmos. Esta aparente contradicción debe mirarse más bien como dos opuestos que se complementan para formar una sola unidad.

El bien tiene que tener mal, la esperanza -desaliento, felicidad –desdicha. ….

Al abrir los ojos todo era desconocido, fijo su vista para ver la pared de piedra , estaba en una caverna, miro a la derecha viendo unas rejas, intento levantarse , le dolía todo el cuerpo

En el cuenco a su lado, había agua ,en ella pudo ver su reflejo, no reconocía mucho esa imagen los ojos amarillos, la piel escamada , como de un reptil, acaricio su cara intentado ver si era real lo que observaba . El pelo dorado antinatural , ese no era su rostro, esa no era ella. Su ropa gris roída . Un vestido holgado, con una capa roñosa .

La ira se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, lanzo el cuenco contra la pared más cercana con un grito, quien era ella, y que le había pasado.

En una esquina un ser apareció , casi igual que ella , la piel escamada , ojos amarillos, risa estridente .

" TE lo dije , nos encerrarían, no puedes confiar en ellos, no me hiciste caso " dio un salto" y aquí estamos otra vez"

"?Quien eres¿ quién soy?" cerro los ojos para recordar quien era, sin conseguir nada .

Un eco invadió toda la caverna adelantándose a la mujer que apareció tras ellos.

La miro a los ojos , marrones , grandes , expresivos , su piel aceitunada resaltaba en el vestido rojo, el pelo negro largo caía a un lado perfectamente peinado . A parte de las cosas comunes, se fijó detenidamente en su curvas , su pecho generoso , en el poco discreto escote, se relamió los labios , como si supiera su sabor , el cual de repente asociaba a alguna fruta.

LA visitante vio como estaba siendo observada de arriba abajo, más bien arriba, en otra ocasión eso sería apropiado para decir alguna sorna . Este no era el momento .

" Has despertado, ¿Estas bien ¿" el acento refinado dominante de la mujer ocultaba su preocupación .

" Si , no lo sé " sacudió la cabeza siguiendo observando cada detalle de la mujer .

" eso sigue escuchándola, como si no fuera suficiente que nos encerrase , no la creas ,ella es la culpable" el extraño hombre atravesó la celda acercándose a ella intentando romperle el cuello ,las manos la atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma.

"Tú me has encerrado" susurro afirmando más que preguntándola.

" Si y no" cabeceo, " en realidad has sido tu misma" busco su mirada fija unos centímetros más lejos " ¿sigues viéndole, verdad?" te sigue hablando, corrompiendo tu corazón" suspiro acercándose más a los barrotes" ¿Qué recuerdas ¿" le daba miedo preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta podría dolerle

" Nada , no sé quién soy, ni tú , ni el" señalo al vacío" , ni donde estoy"

" Emma Swan, antes la salvadora, ahora el oscuro, estas aquí porque me distes el cuchillo que te puede controlar por si el mal se adueñaba de ti, me hiciste jurar que haría lo que nadie podía si te descontrolaba, te he fallado, no pude, asique te ordene que te apresaras ,construyeras un lugar donde detenerte , encerrándote hasta que pudieras controlar tu poder" se alejó mesándose el pelo" pero todo se complicó como siempre, asique aquí estamos , si no consigo que recuerdes que controles al ser oscuro, deberé matarte y no puedo hacerlo." Se rio " tienes que recordar , volver no me obligues a …"

"Mama" un adolescente llego corriendo a ellas , su corazón se orgulleció .

" Henry no deberías estar aquí" la mujer acaricio su cara provocando un malestar en ella por no poder hacerlo.

" Si no recuerda , esto nos ayudada" de debajo de su brazo salió un pesado libro.

" no tengo ganas de literatura chico,¡ marchados¡, ¿cuándo será mi ejecución ¿" se alejó de los dos , la cabeza le dolía y estaba claro que debía haber hecho algo muy malo para estar allí presa .

" Recuerda mama, soy tu hijo. ¡Recuerda¡ hacer cinco años en la puerta de tu casa en Boston el día de tu cumpleaños. Llame a tu puerta, pregunte si eras Emma Swan, te dije que era Henry, tu hijo" se acercó a los barrotes" fui con este libro, te dije que eras parte de ellos, tú no me creías, recuerda, no puedes rendirte, morirte"

" NO soy tu madre , chico" se acercó a la pared conteniendo su respiración. LA cabeza le dolía mas , esas mismas palabras retumbaban en su mente . Se arrodillo , todo le daba vueltas , le costaba mantener la respiración, su cuerpo fallo , perdiendo la consciencia.

" Emma" Regina empezó a golpear los barrotes, los golpeaba con magia, con lo primero que encontró, odiaba que esa maldita celda fuera inexpugnable " Emma" seguía gritando sin conseguir que la mujer diese señales de vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Henry se sentía abatido, hacia una hora a su madre, la tuvieron que sacar de la celda, porque se hirió al intentar romper los barrotes .

Fue casi épico sacarla de allí ante sus negativas .

Mientras que su otra madre yacía inconsciente en el suelo sin poder entrar nadie para averiguar si estaba viva o muerta.

No sabía qué hacer , por lo que se puso a narrar los cuentos que se sabía de memoria, como se conocieron sus abuelos . Lo hacía por inercia, jugueteando con el suelo , sin mirar nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la celda.

" Así no paso, todo está mal" susurro Emma, " la primera vez si paso así, luego por el maldito hechizo de Zelene cambio." La mujer se arrastraba en el suelo , se apretaba la cabeza como si le estallase ." mira el libro, léelo, hay muchas cosas que no recordáis, otras que no sabéis, es por eso que estamos aquí , yo encerrada .Todo se descontrolo en el Bosque encantado,." Se retorcía mas en el suelo" En el Inframundo perdimos " se acercó a los barrotes" debería haber muerto eso hacen los salvadores es su pago" agarro la mano de Henry , " te hice tanto daño " sus ojos estaban llorosos" debería haber me conformado sin amor, Regina no habría perdido,,,," empezó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Henry se levantó asustado saliendo corriendo, su madre había perdido el juicio , estaba loca . Tal vez tenían razón los adultos.

Al llegar a la salida de la caverna el aire frio le hizo serenarse . Pensó en las palabras de su madre. A la carrera se dirigió a su cuarto, echar un vistazo al libro no le pasaría nada . Desde que dejo de ser el escritor no había revisado las paginas , tal vez por miedo de encontrar que no se había rehecho correctamente .

Allí más grande cada dia estaba su antaño libro de cuentos . Acaricio su letras de oro predisponiéndose a abrirlo .

Para su sorpresa la historia de sus abuelos había cambiado por culpa de Emma, que volvió a pasado con Hook por el hechizo de Zelene. "¿Quién diantres era esa Zelene? " pensó en alto " debo contárselo a los demás . " salió raudo en busca de los adultos, viendo en sus caras más muestras de aturdimiento .

Todos ellos habían supuesto que estaban en el bosque encantado , lo que fue un fatal error, no estaban acampados en el bosque sino en storybrooke, a las afueras, sus últimos recuerdos eran estar en la frontera despidiéndose de Emma y Henry. LA maldición de Pan caía sobre ellos, ¿Por qué Emma era el oscuro,? ¿Por qué aceptaban esa realidad tan fácilmente?

" Estoy harta de que me quiten mis recuerdos siempre con todas las malditas maldiciones" Hook golpeo un tronco enfadado

" no inepto esto es diferente" Regina le lanzo una de sus habituales caras de asco " si recordamos quien somos, que Emma era el oscuro, que Blanca y David tienen otro hijo, se quién es Robin." Se giró al hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared." No hemos olvidado todo es selectivo,…." Intentaba explicar la diferencia mientras que ella misma era consciente de lo que ocurría." Como pasas con la gente que tiene un trauma, olvida momentáneamente lo que ha pasado, con el tiempo lo recupera " se dirigió al libro buscando algo

" Tanta maldición junta nos está dejando el cerebro hecho papilla" la abuelita simplemente afirmo apareciendo con madera en su brazos.

" Tal vez" Regina miro la imagen la recordaba, estaban en nunca jamás , Neal y Hook habían casi hecho fracasar una misión al intentar sorprender con sus habilidades a Emma, ambos hombres se enfrentaban . Entonces Emma hizo algo imprevisto. " Henry tu recuerdas esto." Se lo enseño a muchacho, el negó con la cabeza" yo si " acaricio la imagen " aún más , recuerdo romper las paginas , como muchas otras que contaban cosas que considere que nadie debía saber . "

Henry intento leer lo que ponía debajo de la imagen intrigado.

" Y si no estamos olvidando sino recordando por primera vez todo, lo bueno , malo , lo oculto, las artimañas escondidas, si se está restableciendo la verdad entre tanto caos de mentiras y lagunas de la mente para que salga a la luz la verdad , el orden."

" De que hablas Regina "

" Ir dentro de una hora a la caverna" cogió el libro dirigiéndose con paso firme a su objetivo.

Emma escucho el eco de los tacones sabia quien se acercaba , la reina lanzo el libro abierto por la pagina que había mostrado anteriormente a Henry.

"Ese fue nuestro primer beso" grito a la mujer " no estaba antes allí, Henry no podía saberlo.

"Considero que nuestro primer beso fue otro, ese más bien fue la más pura muestra de rabia .El que vino horas después si fue un beso." El ser oscuro se acercó riéndose a los barrotes. "lo recuerdas , yo no lo he olvido nunca " su voz ronca y seductora hizo que se girada intentando evitar acercarse a ella.

" también aparecen otras cosas ,el asesinato de Daniel por la indiscreción de Blanca , mi adiestramiento con Rumpell, todo eso no estaba antes . " Regina bufo

" se reescribe por primera vez sin mentiras " confirmo Emma .

" ¿Por qué ¿" se acercó a ella amenazante

" Por qué nos estamos perdiendo en este caos , Rumpell manipulo todo tanto, que no le quedo libre albedrío a nadie. " acaricio tímidamente su mano" yo empeñe en mantener con vida y salvados a todos que viole todas las leyes provocando más dolor .ES hora de que todo se ordene, cada ser vivo sea hacedor de su destino. Los salvadores deben morir , los oscuros desaparecer , el hombre vivir con sus esperanzas , morir con sus des venturanzas,la reina malvada vivir …. "

" No" Regina apretó más la mano que ahora se sostenían" tu no puedes morir" sus ojos eran acuosos

" Si no soy capaz de controlar al oscuro, si, si no soy capaz de ser Emma solo eso, como salvadora debo pagar , como oscuro también"

" Maldita sea , pues sed Emma" la grito sin paciencia.

"¿Pero quién es Emma?" la voz del oscuro volvió a aparecer.

" Esa " señalo a la imagen del libro. " LA mujer que me beso delante de dos hombres que competían por su amor para dejarles claro que ella elegía,"

Emma miro la imagen cerrando los ojos ,recordando cada detalle.

Como sentía ira porque se la disputaran como un trofeo. Como al ver a Regina de soslayo se abalanzo a ella agarrándola por su chaqueta atrapando sus labios . LA reina simplemente la abofeteo.

Emma sonrió mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer besar a una de las pocas personas en la isla que podría matarla solo con un gesto.

En vez de eso ,la abofeteo.

Miro a los dos hombres que seguían perplejos , buscando a Regina para disculparse .

Mientras que la buscaba pensaba que decirla y por qué lo hizo realmente .

"Regina lo siento , por favor " seguía persiguiéndola sin que la mujer parase en ningún momento, por lo que suplicaba por que frenase.

" ¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme ¿" Regina la preso a un árbol enfadada. Emma pensó que esto al fin era algo más normal en ella que salir corriendo." Más aun para darles celos a esos dos nearthentales . "

" No ha sido por eso, …

" DE verdad" apretó más la liana , apareciendo una serpiente dispuesta a morderla, sería mejor que fuera convincente ya que sino la liana la mataría asfixiada o la serpiente envenenándola, estaba claro que la había enfadada

" No soy un trofeo " grito. Regina levanto una ceja , con un gesto grácil hizo que ambas amenazas desaparecieran

" y …." Dejo claro que la primera parte de la disculpa le gusto

" yo elijo quien me gusta, y con quien me quedo, y a quien beso"

" y….." ahora se enfadaba de nuevo

"me gustas " bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir," es cierto que tenemos una relación compleja, me intentas matar, yo ,…,,, también ." se rio al recordar sus primeros encuentros" o por dios cuantas veces has invadido mi espacio personal amenazándome de muerte y me he controlado por besarte " admitió dejando caer sus brazos a su lado

" intentare no hacerlo a partir de mañana " se acercó a la rubia amenazante

"de mañana" Emma levanto la cabeza , para darse cuenta que estaba pegada a ella.

" Si" cerro el espacio para besarla .

Emma sonrió al notar los labios carnosos en su boca , sin pensarlo abrió los suyos para dejar el acceso libre. Su mano fueron a la cintura de la Reina apretándola más a su cuerpo, no esperaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de ese besos, moriría en cuanto lo soltase , aparecería una gran llama de fuego en la mano de Regina dirigiéndose a ella. Dejando solo un rastro de polvo y cenizas . Por lo que si ese era el último beso que daría en su vida debía ser glorioso.

Tan concentrada estaba en ello que no se dio cuenta de cómo se habían desplazado hacia el árbol que unos segundos antes estuvo atrapada. Tampoco cuando empezaron sus manos a recorrer sus cuerpo, el gemido de Regina al jugar Emma con su pezón , hizo que fueran algo conscientes de su posición apretadas contra el árbol besándose sin piedad .

Emma dirigió el cuerpo de Regina para que se deslizada despacio hacia el suelo, que fuera cubierto por una cantidad de hojas convirtiendo en un lecho cómodo el suelo, igual que las raíces fueron creando un refugio encima de ellas.

Cuando el pequeño refugio estuvo hecho diminutas luces empezaron a iluminarlas tediosamente.

Regina sonrió, estaba claro que eso era obra de la magia involuntaria de Emma, que no dejaba de ser una romántica como toda la maldita familia .

Pero no pudo siquiera soltar unas palabras cínicas que tanto pedían ser pronunciadas debido a ese pequeño gesto empalagoso , porque su amante estaba hambriento de todo su cuerpo, sintió como la boca había atrapado su pezón jugando con el. Mientras una de sus manos había hecho el recorrido hasta su clítoris.

SE fijo en que estaba medio desnuda sin necesidad de magia, lo que revelaba las destrezas de su amante. Otra frase que se ahogaba en un gemido, en su mente pensaba anotarle todas para devolvérsela , pero cuando su cuerpo empezó a arder de placer , un pequeño dedo tímido a entrar en ella, olvido todas las réplicas solo se concentró en desnudar a su oponente con magia , ya que se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa en esos momentos.

Su mente solo podía registrar que haría con esa mujer, como conseguir que pagase por lo que estaba haciendo, se lo juraba mientras gramaba de placer , una caricia más en su clítoris una pequeña invasión más , su lengua dejando rastros de fuego. Ella a punto de gemir el nombre de su mayor enemigo, esta vez de placer no de odio.

No podía ser, ella odiaba a Emma Swan.

Otra vez esos malditos labios en su boca, un juego más debajo de su entrepierna, una invasión más buscando un punto concreto, sus manos incapaz de reaccionar, solo arrastrase por la piel .

No .,.Ella odiaba a Emma.

Sus dedos dentro encontrando su punto más íntimo ,jugueteando

Ella odiaba a todo los Charming.

Su columna se curvo , cuando los dedos empezaron a presionar el punto con el que jugaban antes , ayudando a los encontrar una cadencia adecuada , cobro algo de fuerza para friccionar con su pierna el cuerpo de Emma, fuerza que perdió cuando sus caricias se volvieron más enérgicas dentó de ella.

No ,,,ella no odiaba a Emma solo lo que representaba , ella deseaba lo que la estaba haciendo desde el día que le abrió la puerta en bragas con la camiseta de tirantes tomándose el maldito café.

La boca de Emma recorría su cuello, rastrillando sus dientes en el recorrido.

Un Gemido.

No la odiaba, solo a la princesa, le encantaba enfrentare a ella, le hubiera deleitado mas acabar todas sus discusiones como hacían ahora.

Ella Odiaba a la salvadora, pero juro por todo los dioses que haría que Emma Swan gritase su nombre de lujuria , y no pudiera desear otro amante que no fuera ella.

Pero eso sería después , ya que ahora la tenia atrapada en la nebulosa de su propio deseo haciéndola gritar su nombre al llegar al orgasmo .

No , no se podía odiar a alguien que besaba tan jodidamente bien.


End file.
